


Iced Caramel Macchiato

by Marvelogix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clints only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelogix/pseuds/Marvelogix
Summary: Bucky never thought he'd appreciate waking up so early for his job but there's always a silver lining





	Iced Caramel Macchiato

Bucky sighed as he unlocked the door. He could think of a thousand other things he’d rather be doing than opening up at Starbucks on a Saturday. He stretched, stifling a yawn before walking around and starting up the machines. Getting up at 5 a.m would never get easier. 

His coworker, Clint, was supposed to be helping him open but he was late as always. He was almost never on time and more often than not he left Bucky to deal with the customers while he hid in the back baking. The only reason Bucky hadn't reported him to their boss was that Clint was also Bucky’s closest and oldest friend. Times like these he seriously reconsidered that friendship. 

He settled behind the counter when he finished up, figuring he had some time to kill before people started to show up. He pulled up a stool behind the counter and opened tumblr on his phone. Sometimes he still can’t believe he’s the type of person to use tumblr but then he remembers that he’s just a nerd who Looks cool. Band shirts and combat boots can hide a lot but after a few bad puns people quickly realize how lame he his. 

Tumblr is also the only place he can fully obsess over Steve Rogers, the leading actor on the show The Howling Commandos. He was pretty skeptical of the show at first but after the first episode and seeing the way Steve filled out his Captain America suit he’d binged the first season on netflix and had been instantly hooked. 

He was the love of Bucky’s life and while Clint loved to point out that they’d never met and probably never will, Bucky had gotten very good at ignoring most things Clint said and that was no exception. Bucky knew he didn't actually love Steve and that he just loved the character and persona he played, but that didn't stop him from dedicating a blog to the man. 

Steve was so perfect that Bucky thought he’d cry sometimes. From the tips of his sun kissed blond hair to his mesmerizing blue eyes that just made you wanna get know him while promising you’d never get close enough to do so, he was so stunning Bucky often wondered if he was even real or just a figment of his overactive imagination. The man’s jaw could cut diamonds and Bucky frequently dreamed of running his hands along it and feeling the burn of his beard against the sensitive skin of his palms. It had a set to it that told you he could be stubborn and wouldn’t change his mind once he was set on an idea. All that coupled with his beautifully muscled body and Bucky was half gone on hm the moment he laid eyes on him.

Bucky liked the way Steve looked but what he really loved was how good Steve was, both on and off screen. He wasn’t afraid to share his opinions using twitter especially for this purpose, and what's more is that Bucky agreed with him on most if not all of them. Steve was the type of person who actually helped old ladies cross the street and rescued kittens from trees. It was like being that way was embedded into his very DNA and that was something Bucky really admired about him. It’s not like Bucky was especially mean or looked for ways to be cruel to people, but he knew he was kind of an asshole. He normally couldn't help it his personality was just mostly snark and sarcasm. 

It was during his normal routine of despairing at how incompatible he and Steve were and reblogging photos when someone entered the shop. It was so bewildering that for a second he wondered if he was actually hearing things but then he registered the presence of someone standing at the counter. He sighed softly through his nose and sat up putting on his best I Am Happy To Serve You face but he was pretty sure this early it only came out as a tired grimace. 

He did a cursory glance at the customer but was mostly focusing on not sitting back down and falling asleep. The guy was wearing dark jeans and a New York hoodie with a pair of sneakers. Bucky figured he was just some college student looking to get his next fix and waited for the guy to decide what he wanted. 

Finally the guy steps towards the counter hesitating before taking down his hood. Bucky was to busy looking down at the register to get a good look. After the silence stretches out a bit he looks up to see what’s wrong with him and promptly forgets how to breathe. 

Steve Rogers is standing in front of him. At 6 in the morning. In a Starbucks. These are the only thing Bucky is able to think because does anything else really matter?

Bucky couldn’t help but gape at him. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. He’d always imagined being cool and chill if he ever met Steve and right now he was failing horribly. It’s like his brain couldn’t process the fact that he was here. 

After an uncomfortably long staring session, Bucky finally snapped out of it.  
“Hello can I take your order?” he figured if he could just do his job until he left he could scream about it on Tumblr. He doubted anyone would believe him but still it was better than nothing. 

“Uh yeah can I have an iced caramel macchiato? Venti?” Steve spoke like he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. Bucky raised an eyebrow but made no comment on the choice of drink. He didn’t expect it but he didn’t really know what to expect anyway. 

“No problem would you like anything else?” Steve’s reply of a chocolate chip cookie made him smile a little. 

“Coming right up, can I get a name for that?” by the way Steve raised his eyebrows Bucky could tell Steve wasn’t used to people not knowing who he was. 

“It’s Steve?” he really sounded like he couldn’t Bucky didn’t know who he was. It was pretty funny to Bucky. Steve moved to the end of the counter while Bucky made his drink and warmed up his cookie. 

“Here you go one iced caramel macchiato and a cookie for Steve “ Bucky passed it to him with a smile. Steve took the drink, still staring at Bucky with a look of confusion on his face.

“Thanks” as Steve left Bucky noticed he left something on the counter. He was gonna throw it away once he realized it was just a napkin, but seeing writing on it stopped him. He spread it out on the counter and what he saw shocked him. Next to a string of numbers was Steve with a smiley face on it. He definitely wasn’t telling his followers about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was supposed to be a quick drabble but then it got away from me lol. Kudos and comments are always loved :) Come talk to me on my blog Marvelogix


End file.
